


Christmas Nonsense

by emms14



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, white collar advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kinda sucks...sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks...sorry.

Neal knows what Christmas is. He knows the history of it, the lore surrounding it, the common practices in regard to it. He knows the difference between Christmas’ original purpose and its current status as the largest consumer holiday. He knows how different cultures celebrate it. Neal Caffrey knows everything about Christmas without ever celebrating it.

 

Sure, he’s never made a point to ignore the date, but he’s never made a point to recognize it either. Neal has had Christmases in France, with the twinkling Eiffel Tower and a bitter wind. He’s had Christmases on the beaches of Greece and in the mountains of China. He’s had Christmases with Kate and Mozzie, and Christmases alone in cities he can’t remember the name of. Neal has been everywhere there is to be and has seen every Christmas there is to see, but he can’t remember the last time he enjoyed one.

 

It’s not a matter of religion or lack of family or self-depreciation.  He’s just never seen a reason to celebrate. Neal has spent most of his life doing whatever necessary to make himself and those around him happy. So what makes Christmas different from any other day?

 

He’s had Christmases in several feet of snow in Russia and Christmases all alone in an obscure part of Brazil. Neal has been everywhere there is to be, seen everything there is to see.

 

But he’s never had a Christmas like this.

 

With Peter, Elizabeth and Satchmo around him. There’s decorations and laughter and oh so much warmth. Neal is still skeptical about this whole Christmas thing but he thinks if things are always like this with Elizabeth and Peter…

 

Well, maybe he could get used to this Christmas nonsense.


End file.
